Grudge (film)
| screenplay = | based on = | starring = | cinematography = Zack Galler | editing = Gardner Gould | studio = * Good Universe * Ghost House Pictures * Vertigo Entertainment }} | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Grudge' is an upcoming 2020 American supernatural psychological horror film written and directed by Nicolas Pesce, co-written by Jeff Buhler, and produced by Sam Raimi, through its Ghost House Pictures banner, Robert Tapert, and Takashige Ichise. It is the fourth installment in The Grudge film series, serving as a reboot, and the thirteenth in the franchise overall. The film stars Andrea Riseborough, Demián Bichir, John Cho, Lin Shaye, and Jacki Weaver. In 2011, a sequel was announced, with a release date for 2013 or 2014. By March 2014, it was officially announced that a reboot of the franchise was in the works, with Buhler set to write the script. By July 2017, ''The Eyes of My Mother filmmaker Nicolas Pesce was hired for rewrites, based on Buhler's script, and to direct the film. Principal photography on the film began in May 7, 2018, in Winnipeg, Manitoba and finished on June 23, 2018. Sony Pictures Entertainment plans to release the film on January 3, 2020. Premise Cast * Andrea Riseborough * Demián Bichir * John Cho * Lin Shaye * Betty Gilpin * Jacki Weaver'The Grudge': Jacki Weaver, Betty Gilpin, William Sadler & Frankie Faison Join Sony's Remake * William Sadler * Frankie Faison * David Lawrence Brown as Sam Landers * Zoe Fish as Melinda Landers * Tara Westwood as Fiona * Nancy Sorel as Agent Cole * Joel Marsh Garland as Detective Greco * Bradley Sawatzky as Officer Michaels * Robin Ruel as Dr. Friedman Production Development A fourth installment in The Grudge franchise was first announced in August 2011 to be developed by Ghost House Pictures and Mandate Pictures. It was also announced that the film would serve as a reboot of the franchise; it wasn't confirmed whether the film would get a theatrical release or be released direct-to-video like The Grudge 3. Later in November, Roy Lee, who was an executive producer of the previous three films, revealed that it still wasn't decided in what direction the franchise would go with the fourth installment. According to him, they were still "hearing takes from writers on what they could bring to the table on what their thoughts are on a new version of franchise". On March 20, 2014, it was announced that Jeff Buhler—writer of The Midnight Meat Train —had been hired to write the script and that the film would be produced by Ghost House Pictures and Good Universe. Buhler later confirmed in April that the film wouldn't be based on the 2004 film or any of the Ju-On films. Instead it would introduce new ghosts, characters and a new mythology. Buhler also clarified that while the mythology would be pushed forward, they still tried to keep the "concept and spirits" of the films. In early July 2017, it was announced Nicolas Pesce, writer and director of The Eyes of My Mother, had been hired as director and that he would be rewriting Buhler's draft of the script. Casting On March 3, 2018, it was announced that Andrea Riseborough would be starring in the film. Later, Demián Bichir was added to the film, followed by John Cho and Lin Shaye a few days later. On April 30, 2018, Jackie Weaver, Betty Gilpin, William Sadler and Frankie Faison were cast in the film. Filming Principal photography began on May 7, 2018, in Winnipeg, Manitoba, and finished on June 23, 2018.http://www.actramanitoba.ca/whats-shooting Release Grudge is slated to be released by Sony Pictures Entertainment on January 3, 2020. The film had previous release dates of August 16, 2019, and June 21, 2019. See also * List of ghost films References External links * Category:2020 films Category:2020 horror films Category:American films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films about curses Category:Upcoming films Category:Ghost films Category:Ghost House Pictures films Category:Ju-On (franchise) Category:Films produced by Sam Raimi Category:Horror film remakes Category:American remakes of Japanese films